


Wolfy’s Blogs

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blogs, COVID19, I’ll listen, Me creating a blog basically., Talk to meh, my blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: Hey. this Is my blog. Don't read it if you don't want too. I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying that if you read this just make sure to be respectful, okay? This is actually someone's thoughts and emotions put into this. I am not some mechanical toy that has no feelings and emotions, so I beg you, if you decide to proceed please be nice and respectful.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Awoooo~ Wolfy has logged on!

Heyo cubs. How’s the world treating ya? I know that this won’t catch any attention. It’s not a fic. Anyways I found out something today. I hate going to therapy. One of my friends described talking therapy as ear rape. That got me good I have to admit! And today I was thinking about that and I realised that THERAPIST, if you separate it, looks like THE. RAPIST. OMG you wouldn’t believe how much this made me laugh!

Anyways, enough with the bad things I’m gonna taint yo innocent minds with. (Heh. Anyone reading this who has an innocent mind, I suggest you stop reading now and run away. You won’t be a cinnamon bun for much longer. With the things imma talk about I will turn you int a SINNamon bun)How’s your life? I mean, mine’s pretty sucky, can’t lie. Being kicked outta my house for an hour, almost jumping of a bridge, being isolated cus of STUPID corona? Yeah. That sucks. Oh, I guess you could also say my life is ok too! I think I have MPD (Multiple personalities disorder) but I don’t know. The different people are nice! Jacob and Ryan are here with me. 

Hey cubs, just know if any of you need to talk or want reassurance talk to me! I know I might seem a little crazy and uuuh... unpure but believe me when I say I have everyone’s best interests at heart. I know the Covid19 situation is scary but keep your mind off of those thoughts. Trust me when I say that worrying will get you no where.

Today’s words of wisdom are: Wisdom comes with a heavy price. After all no war time hero come’s out of the war without mental trauma. No martial artist comes out of a match without regrets. No police force member retire’s without thinks of what they could have done to bring justice or stop that death. People say the older the wiser but it is also the wiser the more damaged.

And today’s song recommendation is: Freaks by Jordan Clarke! 

‘Till next time cubs.  
Wolfy signing off~


	2. Can I get an F in the chat for Wolfy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th March 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start time: 10:38 am  
> place: UK

Hello cubs! How's this horrible world treating ya? My life is sooooo boring right now. I AM IN SELF ISOLATION!!! YAY! GO ME! oof, it is so boring and my mum keeps having mental breakdowns every two hours. She's worried. moving on, I hear some GREAT pickup lines so far today! e.g 'Are you a panic attack? Because you make my heart skip a beat.' or ' Are you a riptide? because your pulling me in like the rogue wave!' I should probably stop now. :0

Anyways, moving on. How's everyone? How's life? mine's ok. my other personalities are asleep right now (Doesn't that tell you I should be asleep right now? yeah, blame mum) and I kinda miss them. Hey! I just had an amazing idea! how about if I ask you if you want to meet one of my counter personalities. (Technically there not different aspects of MYSELF. more like three different people inside one body...) One's called Jacob! he'd be the one i would expect to be the most hyperactive. And there's Ryan who, in my mind and through typing, always manages to sound posh. even when in a fight! I don't know how he does it!

Does anyone else like a show called My Hero Academia? I do! Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakago (Not a misspelling, trust me, I could have said worse.), Mina, sero, Kaminari, Kirishima (Baby shark!) and so many others!!!! What your favorite ship? Mine are KiriTodoBakuDeku (Kirishima x Todoroki x Bakugo x Deku*Midoriya*), KiriBakuDeku (Kirishima x Bakugo x Midoriya) Tododeku (Todoroki x Deku) Baku/KatsuDeku (Katsuki/Bakugo x Deku) KiriKamiDeku (Kirishima x Kaminari x Deku) and so on... I could give you a list but that would certainly be a list longer than the universe could take! (Ok maybe a little over exaggerated...) Anyways, whats your favorite Ship??? (I LOVE GAY RELATIONSHIPS!!! honestly tho mood. Imma half gay. imma BISEXUAL LADIES AND GENTS!!! Screw off you LGBTQ+phobic dastards.) 

What video games do you like! I like the Fire emblem games and a few more! OMG CHROBIN IS SO CUTE!!! I prefer Male Robin x Chrom but I have nothing against Straight people. I just tend to go full on Fan mode when I spot a Gay couple! (REEEEEEEEEEE! OMG SO CUTE!!!) 

Today's Words of wisdom: Everyone is born equal, some just get carried half way up while the others are left to struggle. After all, weren't we all babies once? Helpless little babies that didn't know how to talk, walk heaven forbid CLIMB! Discrimination is not just if everyone once started at the starting line.

Today's song recommendation: Hooked by Why don't we. (Its a good song.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish time: 11:08 Am


End file.
